Wren van Heemstra
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Wren van Heemstra is a Muggle-born wizard of Frisian and Dutch descent. He is the only son of Sabine Travers and Charles van Heemstra. Life Before Hogwarts Charles and Sabine relocated prior to Wren's birth, securing his position as Head of a nascent Private School was one of his main goals in life having reached it early he felt lost, and without ambition. Charles, and Sabine decided to have their baby in a place they hoped would be more accepting of a mixed race couple, and what they would soon become, a (wizarding) family. Sabine and Charles wanted Wren raised as similar to the average child as possible. He attended various day care institutions which allowed him to socialize without the supervision of his parents. He fared well in day care, he kept to himself mostly, always playing quietly with marbles or legos. He did end up making one friend he expects to keep for the rest of his life. Amidst the desire for their son to be more than ordinary, above average, Sabine and Charles decided to cautiously expose him to magic. They frequented wizarding villages with their family, and friends. Through Sabine's sister Nylah, Wren was introduced to the sport of quidditch, and loved it immediately. He was enrolled in over five years of Muggle schooling before his magic was ever noticed, this he did not love. His first sign of magic happened at school. It was a day like any other, just before playtime Wren, and his class were spending the last few minutes of physical education playing dodgeball. Wren had never cared for the game, and he usually jumped in front of a ball in the first few seconds so as to not have to play the game until the end. This day, however, Wren was one of the last few students to not be hit. It was between him, and his classes golden boy Harris Watson. Wren was done with the game already, but he did not want to have to listen to Harris mocking him for losing yet again. One of Harris' friends Max Wilson chucked the ball at Wren who inadvertently caused the ball to ricochet off of absolutely nothing (using a shield charm), and hit Harris Watson right in the head. Some kids say that Wren won that day, others say differently. Wren made a friend he does not consider his friend on his first day of Muggle school. Trix is what everyone calls her, Wren calls her by her name, Astrix Ledbury. He was sitting at a lunch table alone, Trix sat next to him, and offered to trade lunches. After that everyone in school called Trix Wren's girlfriend, and Wren Trix' boyfriend. Since they could not make anyone stop they ignored them. Trix had her other friend Iris Randle, and Wren had Neil, his wizard friend from home. Wren did not know that Trix was a witch, and Trix did not know that Neil knew Wren. When the kids all bumped into each other over a holiday weekend they all learned something new that day. Neil found a new away to make fun of his friends. While Trix and Wren learned they were not so different. He was never allowed to have his friends over, but he was always allowed to visit any friends he made. Wren has been steadily influenced to keep his knowledge of the wizarding world a secret from his Muggle friends. Sabine was terrified her son would be so compelled to impress perfect strangers he would abandon everything he had been taught, and talk about the branches of magic that interested him the most. It was only a few months after Wren's eleventh birthday that he, and his parents were visited by a special messenger, something they were not expecting. It was told to them that Wren was a wizard, and that he would be able to attend a prestigious school for magical children called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His mother knew immediately the magic had come from somewhere on her side of the family, her own sister having miraculously become a witch when they were his age. His father on the other hand was as doubtful as can be until Wren began having frequent uncontrolled bouts with his newfound magic whenever he was faced with an overwhelming amount of emotion. From then on he was a believer, and he became adamant about Wren's magical education. Hufflepuff Wren was Sorted into Hufflepuff by something called the Sorting Hat. It is literally a Hat that not only talks, and decides where each student will spend the next seven years, it also reads minds. During his first few days at Hogwarts Wren learned quickly that just about everyone in his year has something to say, and while it seems like it. Not everyone speaks their mind. For the most part if one of his classmates have something they want to say, they are going to say it. It can lead to a lot of hostile conversations that usually consist of back and forth verbal jabs between two or four people. The debates only ever seem to happen in Defense Against the Dark Arts though a small, and forgettable debate in History has taken place as well. :How a typical DAtDA debate ends on the first day of school — First Year :How a typical DAtDA debate about Dueling ends — First Year It did not take any longer than a few weeks for him to realize that Gryffindors are exactly what he expected them to be. Crowther, Brown, and Swenson, are three memorable examples. Wren does think they do have one good thing going for them over at Gryffindor so far, Tori Torres, she makes up for everything those other three could possibly do. Wren's first year at Hogwarts was also the year the Triwizard Tournament took place, two Champions from Wren's school were chosen Wesley Griffin, and Jenelle Mitchell-Anderson. He was excited by the prospect of six champions thinking only one champion would be chosen from each school. He did not care about the ball, he was more interested in the tasks, and who would win. He had his mind set early on, he thought it would be Wesley, or Aleksander. He doubted both the champions from Beauxbâtons, and was surprised Noelle and Rafael made it as far as they did. Between the three strong female champions he honestly thought Mikaela from Durmstrang was going to blow everyone away. Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Enthusiastic - Thoughtful, Attentive, Melancholic, Idealistic Wren always stands with his hands placed respectfully, and almost suspiciously behind his back. His ego might be to blame for his extremely confident, and occasionally boastful manner. He says random things, and will sometimes makes up lies for absolutely no reason. He speaks about himself in 3rd person when he gets embarrassed or feels anxious. He often mixes up common phrases saying things like: ”When the going gets tough, put the petal to the metal.” He also finds what he calls the resulting "epigrams" rather amusing. Appearance Dudley O'Shaughnessy Wren strongly resembles his mother a little more than his father. He shares with her thick, shiny hair, and a triangular shaped face. Wren and his father prefer their hair worn in the same classic short cropped style. Like his father he has a cool beige skin tone. He has the same eyes as his mother, a light Grey. His eyebrows are thin, and flat. He has blunt rounded nose, and often bares a closed mouth smile. Relationships Immediate Family= Extended family (aunts, uncles, cousins, etc.): |-|Friends= Possessions Spellbook Category:Hecate Grimm Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Muggle-Born Category:Born in Scotland Category:Frisian Category:Dutch Category:Brown Hair Category:Grey Eyes Category:January Birthday Category:Right Handed Category:Name begins with "W" Category:Hufflepuff Category:Hufflepuff Students Category:Students Category:Wizard Category:Elm Wand Category:Unicorn Hair Wand